


Тёмная вода

by Argentum_Anima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Deathly Hallows AU, Gen, Missing Scene, Muggle Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_Anima/pseuds/Argentum_Anima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ложная надежда всё лучше, чем никакая. ©</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. «Чудище»

_Под маяком всегда темно._  
_(Японская пословица_ )

Мерный шум волн и громкие крики птиц было первым, что она услышала. Каждый звук болью отзывался в голове. Виски сдавливало невидимыми тисками, но шум воды успокаивал. Он будто проникал в кровь, разливался по ней и дарил колотящемуся от волнения сердцу лёгкое успокоение.  
— Э-э-эй, — хрипло произнесла она, открыв глаза. В горле стояла страшная сухость. — Э-э-эй, — вторая попытка докричаться хоть до кого-нибудь оказалась удачнее, но вместе с этим жажда стала сильнее.  
Медленно осмотревшись, она поняла, что не знает этого места. Был ли это её дом? Ни одна вещь не вызывала никаких воспоминаний. Мрачноватые деревянные стены с небольшими картинами с изображёнными на них лесами и реками, кривоватый обеденный стол в другой части комнаты и пара задвинутых стульев, подвесные кухонные шкафы без ручек, газовая плита, разноцветный плетёный ковер на полу, тумбочка с лампой рядом с кроватью и... стакан воды! Как же сильно хотелось пить. Чуть привстав, она громко и пронзительно закричала: правую ногу словно резали пилой на живую, и боль была настолько сильной, что на глазах выступили слёзы. Шумно вдыхая и выдыхая воздух, она снова привстала и потянулась к стакану. Слезы потекли по щекам, но она не отступила и, наконец, обхватила холодное стекло дрожащими пальцами. Как только влага коснулась её губ, боль в ноге и висках, нынешнее местоположение и наличие кого-либо в радиусе мили потеряли для неё всякое значение. В комнате раздался глухой звон — стакан выпал из руки, но не разбился. Боль слегка притупилась, словно вместо воды она выпила нечто волшебное. Но теперь стало страшно. Это чувство усилилось, когда на пороге комнаты появился человек в длинной шубе и большой шапке. Он был похож на огромного медведя, а падающие на его лицо тени производили просто ужасное впечатление, либо же воображение делало из незнакомца чудовище, намеревающееся прямо в эту секунду отнять её жизнь.  
— Проснулась, наконец, — «чудовище» заговорило на удивление приятно. «Люди с таким голосом не могут причинять боль». — Как самочувствие?  
— Всё болит, — тихо ответила она.  
— Значит, заживает, — «чудище» подошло к стоящей в тёмном углу вешалке и сняло верхнюю одежду, оставшись в мешковатом свитере с капюшоном и широких штанах. Обуви не было. Видимо, разулся у входной двери.  
— Где я?  
— В безопасности, — отрезал он и присел у камина, который она почему-то до этого не заметила. Ему не с первого раза удалось разжечь огонь (спички то и дело ломались в его руках), но, спустя три попытки, пламя вспыхнуло.  
— Вы — хозяин этого дома?  
— Да.  
— Почему я здесь?  
— Катер, на котором вы пересекали океан, попал в шторм и разбился о скалы соседнего острова. Вы — единственная выжившая, — «чудище», оказавшееся сравнительно молодым мужчиной (по голосу ему было не больше двадцати пяти), слегка повернуло голову в её сторону и застыло на какое-то время. — Вы не помните ничего, — сделал свой вывод он.  
— Нет. Хотя... — она зажмурилась в попытке вспомнить хоть что-нибудь, но голова заболела так сильно, что она тихо застонала.  
— Не стоит сейчас напрягаться. Вам нужно восстанавливаться.  
Незнакомец поднялся и стал греметь посудой, сыпать что-то и перемешивать в небольшом котелке.  
— Какое сегодня число?  
— Двадцать пятое апреля тысяча девятьсот девяносто восьмого. Я приготовлю кашу и уплыву на пару часов, а вы отдыхайте и ни в коем случае не вставайте.  
Она молча наблюдала за быстрыми передвижениями незнакомца («чудищем» его называть не позволяла совесть) и никак не могла осознать в полной мере всю реальность происходящего. Не помня совершенно ничего из собственной жизни, она, тем не менее, не утратила способность говорить и задавать логичные вопросы. Подняв ладони, она разглядывала их пересекающиеся линии в полумраке так пристально, точно они вот-вот должны были рассказать ей о прошлом и будущем. Ну и глупости.  
— Кашевар из меня не совсем хороший, но хотя бы так, — он аккуратно приподнял её и поставил поднос на ножках ближе к животу. В нос ударил запах горячей рисовой каши с кусочками консервированной рыбы и чая. Судя по аромату — травяной.  
— Спасибо вам, — она попыталась заглянуть в глаза собеседника, в тени капюшона показавшиеся абсолютно чёрными, хотя попавший на тусклый свет правый глаз был со светлыми точками. Увидеть хоть что-нибудь совершенно не удалось.  
Мужчина молча кивнул на еду и подошёл к вешалке, а когда почти вышел из комнаты, был остановлен последним вопросом:  
— Как ваше имя?  
— Хэйвуд, — ответил он и быстро зашагал прочь.  
За окном стало ещё темнее, чем было. Видимо, время близилось к вечеру, но не слишком быстро гаснущее небо заботило её сейчас, а странное, сокрытое тенями, лицо её спасителя. Чудовищное ли? «Чудовища не спасают людей». Сделав глоток чая, она громко всхлипнула.  
* * *  
Когда чего-то ждёшь, время тянется невообразимо долго, и хотя она не ждала чего-то конкретного, минуты всё равно растягивались в долгие часы. Огонь в камине не переставал трещать вот уже, наверное, два часа. Он был словно каким-то магическим, с такими же волшебными поленьями, которые не выгорали, но в мире ведь не существовало никакого колдовства, в него только дети верят. В висках снова заныла тупая боль. За окном выл ветер, а волны бились о стены, казавшиеся картонными. Она не помнила этого места, не видела образа моря в своём сознании, но ей невообразимо сильно хотелось увидеть его. Почувствовать пронизывающий холод, ощутить ледяные брызги на коже, вдохнуть полной грудью запах воды. Словно несколько десятков лет она пролежала в этой комнате без возможности выйти наружу и увидеть собственными глазами, как бушует энергией мир. Ни одна песня, как назло, не шла на ум, поэтому желание скрасить своё одиночество хоть какой-то музыкой исчезло, не успев родиться. Она сжала кулаки от злости. А что если воспоминания о прошлой жизни вообще никогда не вернутся? Каково это — жить, будучи девственно-белым листом бумаги без нанесённых на него чернил и зачёркнутых слов? Упасть в бездну вопросов без ответов ей помешал скрип открывшейся двери. Спаситель вернулся. Повторив свой ритуал с одеждой, он подошёл к кровати и снова застыл перед ней. И хотя она не видела его глаз, но она невольно задрожала.  
— Погода совсем разгулялась. Даже птицы спрятались, — ровным голосом произнёс он, забирая поднос. — Не замёрзли?  
— Нет. У вас огонь волшебный какой-то — и не думает потухать.  
— Особое дерево. Надолго хватает.  
— Вы здесь давно живёте? — она сильно закусила губу от вспыхнувшей боли — идея приподняться самостоятельно была крайне неудачной.  
Хэйвуд ответил не сразу.  
— Два месяца... — и, чуть задумавшись, добавил уже тише: — около того. Мне удалось урвать пару апельсинов на материке. Будете?  
— Не откажусь.  
Фрукты Хэйвуд чистил слегка неумело, но она его действия никак не комментировала. Наверняка виной всему были замёрзшие с улицы руки.  
— Что ж, один из них гнилой. Угощайтесь свежим, — вложив ей в ладонь чищеные дольки, он быстро одёрнул руку, но она успела почувствовать какими горячими были его пальцы и сам апельсин.  
Хэйвуд отошёл к камину и сел перед ним прямо на пол.  
— Как вы здесь оказались? — кислый сок приятно покалывал на языке.  
— Это долгая, грустная и неинтересная история.  
— А нам есть куда торопиться?  
— Верно, торопиться некуда, — с тяжёлым выдохом произнёс он. — Я — бывший разведчик, преданный своей стране, но в итоге оказавшийся ей ненужным.  
— Какой стране?  
— Германии.  
Герм... герм... герм...  
— А мы сейчас, — голова словно разваливалась на куски от вспышек боли, — тоже в Германии?  
Герм... герм... герм...  
— Нет. В Северной Шотландии.  
Герм.  
— Гермиона! — воскликнула она.  
Плечи Хэйвуда вздрогнули.  
— Что это?  
— Кажется, моё имя, — неуверенно ответила она, потирая виски кончиками пальцев.  
Хэйвуд ничего не ответил, но Гермиона заметила, что спина его ссутулилась ещё сильнее, чем прежде.  
Молчаливого человека всегда хочется засыпать тысячью вопросами, но она боролась с этим желанием минуть двадцать и весьма успешно. Ей было попросту неудобно тревожить своего задумавшегося спасителя, которому наверняка было что вспомнить или забыть. И хотя его история казалась такой же непонятной, как и он сам, Гермионе невыносимо хотелось выслушать всё, что бы он не говорил, словно эти рассказы могли разбудить уснувшее в недрах её сознания прошлое.  
— Там, за окном, красиво? — бездумно спросила она, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте хоть какие-то очертания мира.  
— Не особенно. Представьте себе каменный клочок земли в шестнадцать гектаров, покрытый илом, помётом и тиной. Разве что океан вокруг, да маяк.  
— Красиво... Я давно не видела маяков. Хотя, может, и видела, но не помню. Дырка же в голове, — нервно хохотнула Гермиона.  
— Пока что не в порядке у вас только нога, но и она заживет, — Хэйвуд поднялся и, брякнув шкафчиком над раковиной, подошел к Гермионе. — Я не уверен, что вы сейчас в состоянии делать это сами, но эту мазь необходимо нанести на рану. Она заживляет.  
Гермиона сверлила взглядом причудливую баночку золотистого цвета с узором по кругу. Был ли смысл ставить под сомнение искренность помощи стоящего перед ней человека? «Чудовища не спасают жизни людей».  
— Рана очень плохо выглядит?  
— Красотой не блещет.  
— А... — она осеклась.  
Задавать следующий вопрос было и вовсе глупо. Но законы приличия не давали ей вот так запросто позволить незнакомому мужчине к себе прикоснуться. Она подвигала больной ногой и зашипела от боли — адски пекло колено.  
— На вашем месте я бы не двигал ногой. Ткани могут разойтись, — аккуратно стянув одеяло, он посмотрел на Гермиону с немым вопросом: «Можно?». Она покорно закрыла глаза, ощутив, как сползает повязка. Кожу слегка закололо от прикосновения холода.  
— Что это за мазь?  
— Местные лекари делают, мне она тоже помогает.  
Когда процедура перевязки закончилась, Гермиона не торопилась открывать глаза. То ли ее разморило от запаха трав, то ли от ленивой усталости, но веки были тяжелы, и сон стал медленно укрывать её незримым полотном.  
Огонь в камине продолжал трещать. Ветер бил в стены и окна, смешавшись с дождем. А Гермиона впервые за весь день почувствовала лёгкость.  
Дверь в комнату с тихим скрипом закрылась.


	2. «Предпосылки»

— Проклятый овощ, что же ты не чистишься-то?  
Бормотание откуда-то неподалеку звучало очень злобно и нетерпеливо. Открыв глаза, Гермиона увидела Хэйвуда сидящим на стуле. Возле него стояла миска с мытым картофелем и мусорное ведро. Процесс очистки кожуры ему явно не давался.  
— Доброе утро, — зевая, произнесла она, но секунду спустя пожалела о своих словах: Хэйвуд от души порезал себе ладонь и выронил нож.  
Совершенно забыв о ноге, Гермиона хотела было встать, но вместо этого запуталась в одеяле и упала на пол, вероятно, выглядя как уродливая гусеница. Боль дала о себе знать, расплываясь от колена и выше, но вместо того, чтобы застонать, она громко рассмеялась. Звонко, не напрягаясь, хотя в обтянутом материале даже пальцем пошевелить было трудновато.  
— Такое утро вряд ли назовешь добрым, — раздался над головой голос Хэйвуда, руки которого высвободили её из плена одеяла и усадили обратно на кровать.  
— Извините меня. Из-за моих воплей вы поранились, — ей и правда было очень стыдно. И откуда только в ней была эта ненужная активность?  
— Это, — указывая на обмотанную окровавленным бинтом ладонь, — следствие моего неумения. Как я и говорил, повар из меня никудышный.  
— Давайте сюда вашу утварь, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявила Гермиона.  
— Вам нельзя вставать.  
— А я и не буду. Мне нужны две миски и нож.  
— Вы уверены? — с недоверием спросил Хэйвуд.  
— Я хоть и калека временная, но бытовые дела вершить в состоянии, — фыркнула она, не без усердия сев поудобнее.  
Быстро управившись с дюжиной картофелин, она почувствовала прилив сил и бодрости, ощущение полезности делу. Ей это нравилось.  
— Могу я кое-что у вас спросить? — Гермиона отдала Хэйвуду миски.  
— Попробуйте.  
— Почему вы все время в капюшоне ходите? Аллергия на свет?  
— Можно и так сказать, — буркнул он и поставил кастрюлю с водой на газовую плиту.  
Гермиона прикусила язык от досады. Ну сколько можно совать нос в чужие дела? Как бы он вообще не выкинул её в открытый океан за назойливость и занудство, но, видимо, ему было настолько одиноко, что он все каверзные вопросы терпел стойко. Решив с этой минуты ни о чем больше не спрашивать, Гермиона нарушила это правило мгновенно:  
— А где вы провизию берёте?  
— На материке. Делаю кое-какую работёнку, и мне едой платят. Денег сейчас ни у кого нет.  
— А что происходит на большой земле? — Гермиона ощутила тоску, представив, что, возможно, где-то там родные разыскивают её, ждут обратно домой, переживают.  
— Война. И кто одержит в ней победу — неизвестно. — Добавив щепотку соли, Хэйвуд стал забрасывать картофелины в воду и зашипел от попавших на кожу горячих капель. — Мир сильно изменился, хоть вы его и не помните. Власть и жажда править — ослепляют. Отсюда и упадок, голод, смерть.  
Он замолк, и Гермионе от этого молчания стало не по себе. Почему каждый раз своими нелепыми вопросами она точно задевала его за живое? И ведь не специально же, а просто из-за неуёмного любопытства.  
— Как погода сегодня? — начала она новый виток разговора.  
— Довольно тепло. Снова куча птиц налетела. Терпеть их не могу, — буркнул Хэйвуд, откладывая ложку.  
— Какие птицы тут водятся?  
— Я в них не разбираюсь, честно говоря. Чёрно-белые с красным клювом, серые и маленькие с полоской на крыльях, а ещё большие и вечно орущие, у них морда тупая и в воду они с разбега ныряют.  
— Надеюсь, совсем скоро я их сама увижу.  
— Увидите. Мазь у меня хорошая.  
Гермиона улыбнулась от этих слов. Они хоть и звучали небрежно, по-мужски, но воодушевляли. Почесав затылок в размышлениях, она с ужасом пришла к выводу, что волосы были далеки от чистоты, и скривилась от этой мысли.  
— Вставать вам сейчас нельзя, — Хэйвуд, очевидно, заметил её гримасу отвращения, — а помыть вас... явно неудачная идея. Могу принести пару влажных полотенец. Но только будьте аккуратны.  
— Без помощи мне всё равно не обойтись, — с досадой призналась Гермиона.  
— Я сейчас вернусь.  
Как выяснилось, в комнате была ещё одна дверь, которая вела в ванную. Гермиону не покидало чувство, что перед глазами какой-то морок, а окружающая обстановка совсем не то, чем кажется. Либо вместе с памятью она потеряла и внимательность. С грохотом что-то уронив и произнеся странные для уха ругательства, из которых Гермиона поняла только что-то про бороду, Хэйвуд вынес таз с водой и два полотенца.  
Увидев свои стопы без носков, Гермионе захотелось взвыть. Ногти отросли, почернели и выглядели так, словно не чувствовали мыло минимум пару недель. И хотя она и преувеличила всю плачевность состояния своих ног, было ужасно неловко. Хэйвуд обтирал их настойчиво, но бережно, не глядя на и без того сгорающую от стыда Гермиону. Вынув из кармана небольшие ножницы, он остриг предмет её личного позора. Неумело и криво, но за это Гермиона была благодарна ему от всей души. На ней было свободное трико, но штанина больной ноги была распорота почти до бедра, чтобы не липла к ране. Задрав левую часть до колена, Хэйвуд осторожно вытер обе ноги и выпрямился.  
— Сейчас я намочу полотенце снова, и вы омоете остальное.  
Гермиона не знала, зачем он комментировал свои действия, но если его целью было успокоить, то удавалось ему хорошо. Сделав всё так, как и сказал, Хэйвуд повернулся спиной, пока она вытирала живот, грудь и шею.  
— Я закончила, — одёрнув футболку и вязаную кофту, Гермиона отдала ему полотенце.  
— Лучше?  
— Да, намного. Спасибо вам большое. За это и за...  
— Спасение — понятие безвозмездное.  
Интонация показалась Гермионе настолько знакомой, что она еле сдержала порыв сорвать с его головы капюшон и внимательно рассмотреть лицо.  
Плита зашипела — кипящая вода выливалась из-под крышки. Хэйвуд снова забормотал что-то про чью-то бороду и кинулся перекрывать газ.  
* * *  
Наверное, ещё никогда горячий картофель (слегка недосоленный), пара кусков хлеба и молоко не были такими вкусными, как сейчас. Что бы Хэйвуд не говорил о том, что благодарность лишняя, Гермиона пыталась придумать хоть один способ, как воздать ему должное, но, как назло, на ум ничего не приходило.  
— Я хотела спросить, — быстро утерев губы от молочных усов, произнесла она, — нет ли у вас каких-нибудь книг? Для сна время раннее, ходить мне нельзя, а от скуки умираю просто.  
Хэйвуд кинул на неё продолжительный и наверняка тяжёлый взгляд (в тени капюшона видно не было), а потом резко встал из-за стола, схватил шубу и вышел из дома. Гермиона запаниковала: а не вывела ли она из себя своего спасителя? То помыться ей понадобилось, то теперь развлечение придумать. Она стала обыгрывать вслух возможные варианты извинений, за чем её и застал быстро вернувшийся Хэйвуд, замерев на пороге комнаты с двумя книгами в руках.  
— Нашлась только инструкция по эксплуатации маяка и Виктор Гюго. Полагаю, вторая будет куда интереснее.  
Она не знала, удалость ли ей спрятать смущение и не раскраснеться, но при виде толстого фолианта в кожаном переплёте Гермиона забыла обо всём. Как гласила надпись на авантитуле, издание было 1899 года. Почти сто лет. С тоской оглядев пожелтевшие от старости страницы и обшарпанный корешок, она крепко прижала книгу к груди и носом вдохнула её запах: солёная вода и бумага.  
_«А ещё считается, что она пахнет для каждого по-разному, что кого привлекает, и я чувствую запах скошенной травы, нового пергамента и...»_  
От боли в висках мир словно почернел.  
— Гермиона! — сжал её плечи возникший рядом Хэйвуд. — С вами всё в порядке?  
— Наверное воспоминания возвращаются, — она с трудом открыла глаза — череп будто вскрыли тупым ножом. — Так странно, я видела то ли подвал, то ли подземелье какое-то, мужчину в странном плаще и кучу склянок и котлов.  
— Может, вы задремали?  
— Сомневаюсь, — твёрдо ответила Гермиона.  
— В любом случае, я бы не советовал вам копаться в этом воспоминании. Память должна возвращаться сама, без вашего принудительного вмешательства.  
— Вы так говорите, словно у меня голова откручивается и существует отдельно!  
— Сделайте так, чтобы существовала, — впервые за время их короткого знакомства она услышала в его голосе плохо скрываемое раздражение.  
Гермиона предпочла ничего не отвечать. И только когда пальцы Хэйвуда разжались на её плечах, а сам он резко отодвинулся и встал, она поняла, что всё время их небольшого спора он её держал. Очень крепко.  
— Я вернусь через пару часов. Молоко и хлеб оставлю на тумбочке, если вдруг проголодаетесь.  
И снова это описание действий. Если в первые секунды их знакомства он показался страшным, то теперь он стал чудным и окончательно непонятным.  
«Угукнув» на прощание, взгляда от книги она не подняла. Громкий хлопок за дверью Гермиона списала на ударивший по дощатым стенам ветер.


	3. «Незваные гости»

Чем ближе был вечер, тем меньше оставалось молока в кувшине и толще становилась стопка прочитанных страниц. История двух изувеченных судьбой людей настолько увлекла Гермиону, что на момент, когда читать стало совсем трудно из-за темноты, она с упоением отметила цифру триста внизу страницы. Запрет на хождение она помнила хорошо, поэтому, перевернув раскрытую книгу, она легла, вытянув руки на манер звезды. Глаза неприятно побаливали от длительного чтения, и Гермиона предпочла их закрыть. Специальные поленья в камине почти погасли, но холода под тёплым одеялом она не чувствовала. Гермиона почти задремала, как откуда-то издалека послышались голоса. Ветер отнимал много слов, но некоторые можно было расслышать.  
— Слышь, Сивый, хватит уже тут носом по воздуху водить, чуешь ты кого-нибудь или нет?  
— Тут повсюду помёт птичий, ничего уловить не могу. Он точно должен быть здесь?  
Голоса приближались. Гермиона даже стала дышать через раз и замерла, закрыв рот рукой. Она не видела говорящих, не знала, как далеко они находились, но в каждом их слове таилась опасность. Хэйвуд хоть и не рассыпался перед ней любезностями, но он говорил спокойно и без агрессии.  
— И кому только в голову пришло прочёсывать все острова?  
— Гойл говорил, что жёнушке Малфоя изрядно досталось от Тёмного Лорда. С неё он и вытащил всю информацию о Поттере.  
— Откуда она знала только?  
— Да он же с дружками своими в их поместье попал. Мы со Струпьяром их поймали. Только они на ни галлеона не заплатили, жлобы скользкие.  
— Эй, Макнейр! Что ты там крутишься возле этого маяка? Иди сюда!  
Голос человека был высоким и очень неприятным. Он говорил так, словно мгновения назад выплюнул изо рта водоросли. Когда возле окна показался силуэт, Гермиона вжалась в кровать с такой силой, словно намеревалась слиться с ней воедино. Сердце билось очень быстро, как если бы она пересекла океан вплавь на большой скорости.  
— По-моему, я что-то чую, — пробасил силуэт за окном.  
Кажется, лишиться чувств сейчас было самым лучшим решением. Огромная морда смотрела на неё из окна, но словно не видела. Пару раз моргнув, Гермиона не без удивления и ужаса разглядела мощные зубы и сросшиеся брови.  
— Тьфу, чёрт, ненавижу эту траву, — человек отпрыгнул от окна и зашаркал ногами.  
— Это что, зверобой? У нашего волчонка на него аллергия? — издевательски проговорил объевшийся водорослей.  
— Как я и думал: ничего, кроме старого маяка тут нет. Вечно меня не слушаете. Уходим.  
Незнакомые люди зашагали прочь, и с каждым звуком шаркающих подошв дыхание Гермионы становилось всё громче и облегчённее. Она и представить не могла, что сделала бы, войди они в дом. Какие-то силы отвадили этих людей отсюда, но от пережитого страха Гермиона вся оцепенела, будто её заморозили с головы до пят. Если она и могла представить кошмар, то он опутал её мгновения назад, и даже утерянное прошлое не казалось ей сейчас чем-то плохим. Быть может, именно это непонимание происходящего и спасло ей жизнь.  
Она не знала сколько пролежала вот так без движения, но когда сквозь оконное стекло на полу заиграл свет луны, Гермиона чуть пошевелила больной ногой, и от боли, пронзившей, казалось, всё тело, она пришла в себя.  
— Не спите? — раздался в темноте голос Хэйвуда, и Гермиона вскрикнула. — Эй, ты чего?  
— Здесь были какие-то люди, — прошептала она, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
— Кто? Когда? — он бросил сумки на пол и, подойдя к кровати, сел рядом.  
— Я не знаю. Не знаю, — глухо пробормотала Гермиона. — Они говорили о каких-то людях, искали кого-то, упоминали некого Тёмного Лорда.  
— Про кого именно они говорили?! — его голос на грани крика. — Они видели тебя?  
— Нет! — Гермиона почувствовала подступающий к горлу ком. — Один из них смотрел вот в то окно, — она указала пальцем, — но будто не увидел меня. Хотя я лежала прямо здесь, у него на виду.  
— Гермиона, вспомни, что конкретно они говорили, — Хэйвуд зашагал по комнате взад-вперёд, постукивая пальцами по карманам неснятого полушубка.  
Если бы он не мельтешил, Гермионе бы даже удалось рассмотреть его лицо, но она старалась сосредоточиться.  
— Имена их были Сивый... потом Макнейр и Гойл. Был ещё кто-то, но они его никак не называли. Голос у него был противный очень. Говорили о каком-то Поттере. Его и искали тут, наверное. А ещё была фамилия одна. Странная такая... — она нахмурилась. — Что-то на М.  
— С чем она была связана?  
— С какой-то женой, которую допрашивал Лорд. Ей, вроде как, от него крепко досталось.  
Хэйвуд подошёл к раковине и, открыв воду, ополоснул лицо. Он так и замер, уперевшись руками по бокам от неё, и Гермионе снова стало страшно. А что если этот спаситель вовсе таковым не являлся? Что если он — их сообщник, а сама Гермиона — пленница? Она как-то вся подобралась, кутаясь в одеяло, словно оно могло защитить её от всего зла, что было в мире.  
— Хорошо, что всё обошлось, — и раздражения в его словах как не бывало. — Сегодня я останусь здесь, если ты... вы не против.  
— Да, — дрожащим голосом ответила она. — И, думаю, «ты» гораздо удобнее.  
Хэйвуд снова вышел без слов. К этому Гермиона уже привыкла за те недолгие два дня их знакомства. Вернулся он с раскладушкой и поставил её у изножья кровати.  
— Ты голодна? — он поднял ранее брошенные у двери сумки и досадливо цокнул. Гермиона вытянула шею, пытаясь разглядеть причину недовольства: на полу, где раньше стояли сумки, расплылось тёмное пятно. — Кажется, я яйца разбил.  
К большом удивлению Гермионы, Хэйвуд коротко хохотнул, и она на пару секунд успела увидеть его улыбку в единственном источнике света — незашторенном окне. И после этого страх испарился. Напряжение, ранее искрящееся в воздухе, рассеялось, подобно густому туману. И хотя ужинали они в молчании (пять яиц не постигла участь храбрых), Гермионе было спокойно. Хэйвуд заново разжёг камин и достал из кухонного шкафа масляную лампу — она только диву давалась, как в таких небольших отделениях умещалось столько полезного.  
— А ты быстро читаешь, — заметил он, кивнув на перевёрнутую книгу. — Придётся тебе ещё книги искать.  
— Если это проблематично, то я обойдусь. Тут сюжет интересный просто.  
— Я сам не особо люблю читать, но глядя на твою скорость и увлечённость, желание появляется само.  
Гермиона отчего-то смутилась и укрылась в одеяло с головой.  
— Спокойной ночи, — тихо прошептала она.  
— Спокойной.  
Вторая половина кровати прогнулась, и Гермиона замерла, ожидая, что Хэйвуд ляжет рядом с ней, но вместо этого она услышала шелест страниц и тихий скрип, а после в комнате воцарилась тишина. Украдкой посмотрев на Хэйвуда, она увидела, что вместо закладки он положил птичье перо и открыл книгу с самого начала. Читать в свете лампы было весьма вредным занятием для глаз, но мешать ему она не стала, и, ещё раз кинув взгляд на окно, где ранее видела страшное лицо, она отмахнулась от этого видения, как от назойливой мухи, и закрыла веки.  
Засыпать под тихий шелест бумаги оказалось очень приятно.


	4. «Вспышки»

День за днём Гермиона всё больше привыкала жить отдалённо от большого мира, где кто-то побеждал и умирал, находил и терял, любил и ненавидел. Однажды ей нестерпимо хотелось тайком отшвартовать лодку и посмотреть, что же происходило на материке, в действительности ли дела обстояли, как описывал их её новый друг. Но после всех трудностей, что они прошли вместе, Гермиона не могла бросить Хэйвуда, ничего не объяснив. Конечно, долго удерживать её он не мог, да и сам частенько говорил о тайных вылазках, но несмотря на тщательно скрываемый энтузиазм, не хотел подвергать Гермиону опасности, о чём явственно говорила его забота. Внешне угрюмый и нелюдимый, изредка Хэйвуд показывал иные грани своей натуры, особенно по части бытовых неувязок, которые от его рук происходили удивительно часто. Вот и сейчас сидящая на раскладушке Гермиона смеялась в голос, потому что вымокший до нитки спаситель в буквальном смысле воевал с водопроводом в ванной, посылая на него ворох словесных проклятий.  
— Мне порой кажется, — она шумно хватала ртом воздух, — что ты к подобному образу жизни вообще не приспособлен.   
— Конечно! — рявкнул Хэйвуд, и что-то снова упало. Гермиона хрюкнула от смеха, но быстро взяла себя в руки. — Я ведь был шпионом, а не краноделом, дроворубом и готовщиком!  
— Ты хотел сказать: сантехником, дровосеком и поваром? — поддела его она, заглянув в дверной проём ванной.  
— Кто вообще придумал эту жуткую штуковину, Мерлин меня дери?!  
Хэйвуд усиленно крутил кран, но вода продолжала хлестать во все стороны, отчего он взревел ещё громче.  
— Не знаю, как там насчёт Мерлина, которого ты частенько вспоминаешь, но в ней нет ничего сложного.  
Чуть прихрамывая, она зашла внутрь. Щиколотки тут же обожгло льдом. А ведь она ещё ни разу не выходила к океану, видя его лишь через окно. Строгий врач в лице Хэйвуда категорически запрещал ей передвигаться больше необходимого, сетуя на то, что нога обязательно застудится, ткани разойдутся, и все его труды окажутся напрасными.   
— А ну выйди отсюда! — гаркнул Хэйвуд, но ничего больше сказать не успел: упругая струя воды брызнула ему в лицо и смахнула капюшон, точно намертво прилипший к голове за прошедший месяц.  
Гермиона присела и с лёгкостью закрутила вентиль подачи воды, и теперь в комнате раздавалось лишь эхо падающих с рук Хэйвуда капель. Она не сразу перевела на него взгляд, ведь как бы он ни старался выглядеть чрезмерно мужественно, скрывая своё истинное лицо за всё время их пребывания на этом острове, сейчас он был как никогда уязвим. Конечно, бывали моменты, когда Гермионе удавалось разглядеть какие-то очертания, мимолётные детали его образа в моменты перевязок, по вечерам, когда они могли чуть ли не до рассвета обсуждать прочитанные книги, коих возле кровати набралось уже три высоких стопки; за совместными трапезами, когда он нарочно садился так, чтобы даже боковым зрением не удавалось ничего увидеть. Теперь Гермиона увидела его лицо без теней, капюшонов и ладоней, прячущих следы прошлого: вся правая сторона была сморщена, словно на неё когда-то вылили кипяток, глаз был практически не тронут, разве что неестественно белые точки на фоне глубокого чёрного привлекали внимание; левая же сторона была совершенно нормальной. Внешность была одновременно и привлекательной, и нелепой: длинные тёмно-каштановые волосы до плеч, свисающие мокрыми сосульками, мелкими прядями расползлись от белёсых бровей до курносого кончика носа, форма лица была вытянутой, скулы высокими и острыми, дополняли весь этот портрет тонкие, поджатые скорее от злости губы.  
— Довольна теперь? — прошипел он. В глазах его плескалась невысказанная ярость. — Увидела, какой я урод?  
— Хэйв...  
Но ничего больше сказать она не смогла: Хэйвуд грубо отодвинул её и прямо так, вымокший до нитки, прошлёпал к входной двери и, повозившись в коридоре, вышел. Гермиона была шокирована столь бурной реакцией на разоблачение, в конце концов, этот момент она представляла иначе, но, опомнившись, направилась вслед за ним, едва не поскользнувшись на мокром дощатом полу. Из обуви в коридоре стояли только тяжелые ботинки весьма внушительного размера, две недели назад привезённые Хэйвудом кеды сейчас куда-то загадочным образом исчезли. Выбора не оставалось, кроме как утонуть в чужой обуви по лодыжки и выйти на улицу, которая с первых же секунд окутала холодным апрельским ветром с такими же холодными брызгами океанической воды. Солнце нещадно слепило глаза, которые даже побаливали с непривычки, но Гермиона продолжала идти к отвязывающему лодку Хэйвуду. Если бы не хромота, она бы непременно нагнала его, но попутный ветер оказался быстрее, и уже через минуту лодка отошла от берега, превращаясь в тёмное пятно в океане. Он не мог бросить её здесь одну.   
«Не мог ведь?».   
Не сейчас, когда сознание приходило в норму, а редкие воспоминания уже не вызывали приступы адской головной боли; не сейчас, когда она обрела верного друга, принявшего её такой, какая она была — чистым листом с заново написанными словами; не сейчас, когда зыбкое одиночество и страх вновь заполняли сердце, отчего оно колотилось, как заведенное. Но ни через час, ни через два, ни в закатных лучах солнца лодка Хэйвуда не показывалась на горизонте. Гермиона стояла на берегу в его тяжелой шубе и пристально смотрела на воду. Из лазурно-голубой она превратилась в бесконечно-чёрную, и блики включившегося маяка отражались в ней, подобно битым осколкам белого стекла. Ребристые волны очаровывали и отталкивали, манили прикоснуться или убежать подальше. Гермиона закашлялась, но продолжала ждать человека за долгий месяц ставшего для неё самым близким. Совсем как та незрячая девушка Дея на шхуне отплывающего корабля до последнего верила в возвращение Гуинплена.   
Тучи быстро затянули небо. Гермиона и не заметила, что свет маяка стал ещё ярче. Она страшно боялась, что Хэйвуд не найдёт дороги назад. Вода выходила из берегов, оставляя на покрытых илом камнях мокрые следы. Будь Гермиона сейчас не одна, насладилась бы мрачным пейзажем, но в эту минуту океан пугал её, гнал обратно в наполненный запахом книг и сушёной рыбы дом.   
Их дом.  
Блуждающий по кругу луч маяка упал на силуэт, в котором Гермиона узнала Хэйвуда, отчаянно борющегося со стихией. По мере его приближения к берегу она делала шаг навстречу, точно боялась, что упусти его из виду, он растворится в воздухе, подобно миражу.  
— ... от берега! — крикнул он, но начало фразы Гермиона не расслышала из-за порывов ветра.  
— Что?  
— Отойди!  
Гермиона поняла смысл только когда оказалась в воде. Её сдуло с берега, как пушинку, а разбушевавшиеся волны не давали ни единого шанса на то, чтобы выбраться и сделать хоть один глоток воздуха. Гермиона пыталась плыть, но её уносило дальше от берега, от Хэйвуда и их дома, от всего того, что стало началом новой жизни.  
«Герми-вонна, у тебя водяной жук на волосах, — произнёс низкий голос, и она небрежно смахнула насекомое, вновь обращая своё внимание на мальчика с большими зелёными глазами».  
Вода резала изнутри ледяными ножами, но эта боль была ничем в сравнении пылающей в голове.  
«В её руках ведро с плещущейся водой, а вокруг покрытый кристально-белым снегом лес. На ней несколько тёплых кофт и зовёт она всё того же зеленоглазого мальчика».  
Новая вспышка боли отозвалась в висках, и Гермиона оцепенела, прекращая двигаться и отдавая свою жизнь победившей стихии.  
«Рон, скорее лезь под мантию! Дамблдор, министр... они через минуту вернутся!».  
Вспышка.  
«Герми-вонна, я бы хотел, чтобы ты пошла со мной на бал».  
Вспышка.  
«Не смей так говорить о Хагриде, ты, злобная тварь! — и испуганные серые глаза напротив».  
Сильные пальцы крепко схватили её за талию. Уже зависнув меж двух миров, Гермиона увидела чёрную отметину на предплечье вздёрнутой бледной руки, держащей странную палочку, из кончика которой вылетели белые искры.  
Тьма поглотила всё вокруг.


	5. «Маски в сторону»

Приятно резонирующий в голове шум прибоя был идеальной мелодией для пробуждения. Первые секунды Гермиона чувствовала невообразимую лёгкость, словно парила высоко в небе, вдыхая его свежесть и простоту, но это ощущение сменилось мгновенной тревогой, когда голову пронзила боль.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, я знаю, что вы пришли в себя. Ну же, ответьте мне, — этот голос она не слышала очень давно, но узнала сразу же. Резко распахнув глаза, Гермиона увидела перед собой знакомое лицо.  
— Профессор МакГонагалл!  
— Ох, и напугали вы нас. Кто же в шторм у обрыва стоит? — в её голосе были привычные нотки порицания, но Гермиона совсем не обиделась, улыбаясь ей в ответ сквозь подступившие к глазам слёзы. — Если бы помощь не подоспела вовремя, неизвестно, какая беда бы с вами приключилась. Что вы помните из последнего?  
— Аппарацию из Малфой-мэнора и... все события на острове вплоть до вчерашней ночи, — слабо ответила Гермиона, чувствуя першение в горле. Видимо, океанской воды наглоталась в избытке.  
— Мистер Поттер доставил меня сюда для того, чтобы восстановить вашу память. К счастью, мне это удалось.  
«Восстановить память? Что?» — мысль забилась в голове, поселяя в душе ещё большую тревогу, которая будто засасывала изнутри.  
— Но вы ведь наверняка были в Хогвартсе, как с вами связались? Вас же наверняка теперь ищут! Вы в опасности, профессор!  
— Успокойтесь, мисс Грейнджер. Вы только очнулись, а уже переволновались.  
Минерва МакГонагалл выглядела постаревшей лет на двадцать. Она высохла, как лишённое света и воды дерево, повидавшее много опасностей, пережившее пожары и столкновения. Её кожа была бледна, а вокруг покрытых морщинами глаз виднелись тёмные круги. Взгляд был невообразимо уставшим, но несмотря на это Минерва МакГонагалл изо всех сил старалась держать лицо невозмутимым.  
— Со мной связался Дамблдор... — профессор сделала паузу, а сердце Гермионы чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди от неожиданности — неужели погибший директор нашёл способ воскреснуть? — Аберфорт Дамблдор. Это младший брат Альбуса.  
Возникший в душе огонёк радости потух так же быстро, как и зажёгся. Магия не возвращает людей к жизни. Никакая великая сила не способна на это.  
— Я думала, он скрывается, — Гермиона привстала и огляделась: всё та же комната в том же доме на острове. Где сейчас был Хэйвуд, она не знала и страшно беспокоилась. Хотелось засыпать профессора вопросами, но вместо этого она набралась терпения, готовясь выслушать всё, что ей скажут.  
— Мистер Поттер и мистер Уизли случайным образом попали к Аберфорту. Я не знаю, удача ли это или совпадение, но их визит в Хогсмид вчерашним вечером стал знаковым для всех. Реддл готовится к бою, и скоро всё изменится. — Минерва налила травяной чай и протянула кружку с благодарностью на неё глядящей Гермионе. — За мной через секретный тоннель отправили мистера Лонгботтома, после чего прибывший Хэйвуд при помощи оборотного зелья сделал так, что я теперь стою перед вами.  
Мозг заработал как механические часы, звеня и прокручивая шестерёнки. Гермиона начинала медленно осознавать, сколько событий она пропустила, пока находилась на острове. Вопросов стало ещё больше.  
— Я пропустила так много... — сделав глоток, Гермиона опустила голову. Ей было досадно и страшно одновременно, ведь она могла помочь, а вместо этого потеряла память.  
— Вовсе нет. Но я не имею права восполнять эти пробелы.  
Профессор, погладив Гермиону по пушистой макушке, поторопилась выйти из комнаты, на пороге которой стоял лучший друг и не решался поднять взгляд. Это был уже не тот Гарри Поттер. Вернее, его более старшая копия. В эту секунду Гермиона задумалась над тем, что война отбирает не только жизни, но и время, то малое, что есть у каждого человека. Она высасывает жизненную силу, подобно стае дементоров, отбирает надежду и сметает на своём пути всё, что осмеливается выступать против. Гарри Поттер был живым воплощением человека, вкусившим все тяготы войны, а столь долгое отсутствие общения с ним превратило образ лучшего друга в бледную тень.  
— Гермиона, прости меня, — произнёс подошедший к ней Гарри. — Я подверг тебя ужасной опасности. Я просто идиот.  
— Либо ты объясняешь мне всё по порядку, либо я заставлю тебя это сделать. И верни мою палочку немедленно.  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул и вытащил из внутреннего кармана мантии палочку Гермионы. Когда её пальцы коснулись дерева, оно легонько зазвенело, а по рукам пролетела еле ощутимая приятная судорога. Казалось, вечность прошла с того момента, когда Гермиона колдовала в последний раз.  
— _Люмос, —_ произнесла она, и на кончике палочки загорелся белый огонёк света. — _Люмос колорум, —_ цвет сменился красным, что явно не добавляло уверенности без того поникшему Гарри.  
— Прежде чем я всё расскажу, пообещай, что не пошлёшь в меня петрификус, — он сел рядом на кровать.  
— Зависит от того, что ты мне скажешь, хотя судя по тому, что я узнала от профессора, ничего хорошего в твоих словах не будет, — Гермиона водила палочкой в воздухе, меняя оттенки и наслаждаясь мгновениями того, что снова может колдовать. Как же этого не хватало... как не хватало и разговоров с лучшим другом.  
— Ты наверняка помнишь, как нас поймали. И поместье Малфоев, — начал Гарри, потупив взгляд.  
— Да. И чокнутую Лестрейндж я тоже отлично помню.  
— Когда Добби перенёс нас в Ракушку, кое-что произошло.  
Гарри замялся. Было видно, что рассказ давался ему с трудом. Гермиона окончательно признала, что сыпать соль на рану — её проклятье.  
— Кто-то погиб? Рон?! — от одной мысли, что друг мог умереть, у неё едва не остановилось сердце.  
— С ним всё хорошо, но погиб Добби... Нож Беллатрисы попал в него. И пострадал не только он, — Гермиона встретилась взглядом с зелёными глазами. — При аппарации не до конца материализовавшийся нож задел и тебя.  
— Меня расщепило, — она откинулась на подушку.  
— Да. И гораздо хуже, чем было тогда с Роном. Ты просто отключилась и не приходила в себя. Мне придётся слишком многое объяснять, поэтому лучше используй легиллименцию. Я не буду сопротивляться.  
— У меня не хватит на это сил.  
— Хватит. Ты же самая умная волшебница своего возраста. Давай, — и закрыл глаза.  
Глубоко вздохнув и крепче сжав палочку в руке, Гермиона мысленно собрала все силы и произнесла заклинание.  
— _Гермиона, очнись! Ты не можешь сейчас умереть! — Рон стоял перед ней на коленях и прижимал к себе. Кровь хлестала из её ноги._  
 _Гарри безостановочно произносил «Вулнера санентур», но выходило плохо, так как руки дрожали._  
 _— Каково Мерлина ты схватился за неё, отребье чистокровное?! Шпионить вздумал?! — крик Рона был нечеловеческим._  
Образы на секунду размылись, но Гермиона снова сконцентрировалась и воспоминание вернулось.  
 _— Я давно хотел сбежать оттуда, — раздался хриплый голос слева, — но здесь оказался случайно. Я должен вернуться обратно к матери._  
 _— Никуда ты не пойдёшь, Малфой, — твёрдо произнёс Гарри. — Думал, получится поймать нас? Твой хозяин не мог сделать этого семнадцать лет, ты и подавно не сможешь._  
 _— У меня нет хозяина. Я не раб, — Малфой обессиленно упал на песок, глядя на Гермиону потерянным взглядом._  
 _— Слушай сюда, ты, мерзкий слизняк, — если бы не драгоценная ноша в виде подруги, Рон определённо заколотил бы Драко до полусмерти, настолько свирепым было его лицо. — Мне плевать на твои планы и твою мамашу, но отсюда ты уйдёшь только через мой труп._  
Гермиона задрожала, чуть не роняя палочку на постель, но Гарри не дал этому произойти, сжав её кулак своими пальцами.  
 _— Её нельзя здесь оставлять. Её найдут. Обязательно найдут... найдут... — бормотал Гарри, расхаживая взад-вперёд по мокрому песку. — Нужно спрятать Гермиону. Там, где никому и в голову не придёт искать. Думай... думай... думай._  
 _— Есть один остров. Я..._  
 _— Заткни пасть, Малфой! — рявкнул Рон._  
 _— Подожди, пусть говорит, — Гарри кинул взгляд на Малфоя и, сев рядом с лежащей на руках Рона Гермионой аккуратно убрал пряди прилипших к лицу волос._  
 _Рон дышал тяжело и шумно, но продолжать свои нападки не стал._  
 _— Этот остров я нашёл случайно, когда искал место спрятанного крестража Во... Реддла. По плану я должен был скрыть там мать._  
 _— Где он находится?_  
 _— Посреди океана. На севере Шотландии._  
 _— Насколько он надёжен?_  
 _— Там никто не бывает. Магглы давным-давно туда не заявляются. Есть заброшенный дом и маяк. Больше ничего. Нанести чары ненаносимости и невидимости не так сложно — площадь небольшая._  
 _— Гарри, что ты слушаешь его?! — всё-таки не выдержал Рон. — Это может быть западня Пожирателей! И как ты собираешься оставлять там Гермиону и одновременно искать крестражи?_  
 _— Мы продолжим их искать, Рон._  
 _— Кто это «мы»? Если ты не заметил, Гермиона серьёзно ранена._  
 _— Именно поэтому мы спрячем её на острове, а сами до её выздоровления будем искать крестражи. Другого выхода нет._  
 _Рон лихорадочно размышлял над сказанными Гарри словами и через несколько секунд взревел так, что чуть не выронил Гермиону._  
 _— Отправить её туда?! С ним?! Ты окончательно сошёл с ума! Никогда этого не будет!_  
 _— Хватит истерить, Рон! — Гарри ответил интонацией едва ли тише роновской. — Я не допущу того, чтобы Гермиона пострадала ещё больше. Нам нужно искать крестражи, чтобы победить Реддла, но оставлять её с Флёр и Биллом нельзя — их всех найдут и убьют. Взять Гермиону с собой мы также не сможем, потому что она ранена. Другого убежища у нас нет. У нас больше никого нет... Ты, — обратился он к Драко, — дашь мне клятву защищать её._  
 _— С какой стати я должен нянчиться с вашей искалеченной подружкой? — возразил Малфой, вскинув голову._  
 _— Потому что если бы не ты и твоя полоумная тётка, с ней было бы всё в порядке! — Рон охрип от крика и последние слова произнёс низким сорвавшимся басом._  
 _— Мы изменим её воспоминания. И изменим твою внешность, — решительно сказал Гарри. — И пока она не поправится, ты будешь играть свою роль. Никакой магии, никакого прошлого, иначе она тут же сорвётся и отправится нас искать. Этого нельзя допускать._  
 _— А что я получу взамен?_  
 _— Не время торговаться._  
 _— Самое оно._  
 _— Я свяжусь с твоей матерью через Патронус и кратко расскажу о случившемся. Вытащить её из поместья мне не удастся, ты знаешь сам._  
 _— А где гарантии, что ты меня не обманешь?_  
 _— Я отдаю тебе самое дорогое, что у меня есть._  
Гермиона разорвала заклинание и, хватая воздух так, словно он вот-вот закончится, с трудом понимала происходящее. Ей не верилось, что всё увиденное — правда.  
— Гарри, уйди.  
— Гермиона...  
— Гарри, прошу тебя, оставь меня одну.  
Сжав кулаки до побелевших костяшек, он поднялся и медленно вышел, не закрыв за собой дверь.  
Сделка с Малфоем, отлучка от действительно важных дел, неудачное заклятье забвения, ложь, ложь, ложь... Подобного предательства она ожидала от кого угодно, но не от лучшего друга. Впервые за долгое время Гермиона дала волю слезам. Тихо, глядя на серые облака за окном, от облегчения ли, а может, от боли, но что-то внутри неё треснуло и выстроилось заново. Одевшись потеплее, она вышла на улицу, где в гробовом молчании замерли Гарри и Хэйвуд, оказавшийся давно знакомым ей человеком с нелепым именем Драко. Он протянул короткую записку от МакГонагалл, где говорилось о немедленном возвращении профессора трансфигурации в Хогвартс, пока отсутствие не стало явным. Свернув пергамент, Гермиона пошла к маяку.  
Никто за ней не последовал.  
* * *  
Долгий и на удивление спокойный разговор с Гарри, наконец, завершился. Он подошёл к сидящей на крышке старого стола Гермионе и заключил её в крепкие объятья.  
— Я защищал тебя и не мог допустить, чтобы ты погибла, — бормотал он в плечо. — Я не мог ещё и тебя потерять.  
— Я знаю, — дрожащим шёпотом ответила Гермиона.  
— Стерев твои воспоминания, я поступил ужасно, но другого выхода не было. Тебя бы нашли в Ракушке.  
— Знаю...  
— Он тебя не обижал? — Гарри отстранился, внимательно разглядывая лицо Гермионы, словно искал следы каких-то увечий.  
— Ты его видел?  
— Э-э-э... ну да.  
— Драко Малфой живее всех живых и клятву свою не нарушил.  
— Мы будем у Аберфорта. Малфой знает дорогу.  
— Хорошо. Скоро увидимся.  
— Береги себя.  
Гарри улыбнулся и, попрощавшись, аппарировал с громким хлопком, оставив Гермиону одну.  
Погода снова менялась к дождю, так что маяк начал свою автоматическую работу. Вычитав в инструкции о полной автоматизации устройства освещения, Гермиона в очередной раз удивилась изобретательности магглов, совсем как Артур Уизли. Оставаться в кабинке не было никакого смысла, тем более что снаружи её ждали. Драко Малфой стоял у берега, задрав голову, и задумчиво смотрел в постепенно чернеющее небо. У его ног лежал рюкзак и маленькая сумочка с секретом. На фоне открывающегося пейзажа он выглядел безлико: взамен каштановым волосам на ветру колыхались светлые, чёрно-зелёные глаза превратились в серые, хотя было кое-что яркое в его образе — огромный на всю правую сторону лица шрам. Заметив её взгляд, он усмехнулся.  
— Ирония судьбы, правда, быть изуродованным собственной палочкой. Поттер мне её так и не отдал, кстати.  
«Малфой», «Поттер» — некоторые вещи, несмотря на события, остались неизменными.  
— Ты не урод, — Гермиона встала рядом, глядя на снова почерневшую воду. Сегодня она уже не пугала.  
— От этого шрама ни одна магия не излечит. Так сказала МакГонагалл. «Чары трансфиругации, выполненные с изъяном, не под силу изменить», — и накинул свой капюшон.  
— Некого тебе стыдиться. Особенно меня, — она провела пальцами по его щеке. — Ты со мной в одном доме жил.  
— И терпел твои заскоки целый месяц.  
— Когда всё закончится, подумай над тем, чтобы сказки писать. Вешать лапшу на уши тебе мастерски удаётся, — улыбнулась Гермиона.  
— Но ведь и сказки эти были наполовину правдой.  
— Верно.  
Мерный шум волн и крики птиц сейчас были идеальной музыкой для прощания с местом, где прижилась душа. Этот звук точно проникал в кровь, разливаясь по телу и успокаивая колотящееся от волнения сердце. Медленно осмотревшись, Гермиона запоминала каждый фут этого маленького островка, вдыхала прохладный воздух и тоскливо смотрела на воду. Вернётся ли она сюда когда-нибудь, было неизвестно, но у неё был ценный багаж воспоминаний. И пусть рядом стоящий человек был совсем не Хэйвудом — гибридом Рона, Гарри и Драко, а всего лишь Малфоем — бывшим врагом и новым человеком.  
— Раз уж на то пошло, давай знакомиться заново? — произнесла она. — Как твоё имя?  
— Драко, — не без улыбки ответил он, протянув ладонь.  
— А я Гермиона.  
Они обменялись рукопожатиями, но отпускать друг друга не торопились.  
— Надеюсь, в этот раз ты не сделаешь меня калекой повторно.  
— Никогда, — серьёзно ответил Драко, сжав её ладонь крепче.  
— Ты книги все собрал?  
— Даже инструкцию взял, — ухмыльнулся он.  
— Чистокровный волшебник Драко Малфой превратился в вора, обманщика, псевдолекаря, втайне колдующего в присутствии магглы, и в дважды спасшего эту самую магглу героя.  
— Грейнджер, — в своей тошнотворной хогвартской манере произнёс он, — если ты думаешь, что я покраснею, как это делаешь ты, то зря надеешься.  
— Попытаться стоило, — притворно-грустно вздохнула она. — Сладкого очень хочется... куда вы, мистер, собираетесь отвести девушку?  
— Знаю я одно местечко...  
Драко закрыл глаза, а Гермиона думала о том, что обязательно вернётся сюда, если переживёт войну. Переживёт... И никакой ветер не помешает ей снова коснуться этой тёмной, похожей на пролитые чернила, воды, что превратилась в громаднейший Омут Памяти размером с целый мир.

The end.


End file.
